Sister spirts
by Lunavampirehunter
Summary: "When you cut hair in a pigtail," Mom said quietly, "you end up with some long bits and some "REALLY SHORT BITS!" My big sister hates me. She cut of my hair, and now she won't talk to me!" But I've found a very useful secret. Everything is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy: "I'm translating Me's woof sounds!"**

**Me: "Woof!" **

**Lucy: "Hi guys!" **

**Me: "Woof, Wolf, Wolf, Wolf Wolf."  
Lucy: "This is my new story!"  
Me: "I hope you like this new story and you can stop with the translating Lucy!"  
Lucy: "Hai!"**

**Me: "This new story is only Lucy and Lucy Ashley story!"  
Lucy: Please read Me-chan's other stories!"**

**Lucy: "LEVY!"  
Levy: "Ok first story is BANDS IN LOVE!"**

**Lucy: "Second is triplets!"**

**Levy: "Third is America's childhood friends!"**

**Lucy: "Fourth is Secrets!"  
Levy: "Fifth is Miss geek!"  
Lucy: "Six is Abandon Huskies!"**

**Levy: "Seventh is Tom boys and girl y girls!"**

**Lucy: "And last but least Sister spirit!"  
Lucy: "Thanks Levy-chan!"**

**Levy: "Bye Lu-chan!"**

**Lucy: "bye!"**

**Me: *sweat-drops* "Here's the summary!"  
Summary: "When you cut hair in a pigtail," Mom said quietly, "you end up with some long bits and some "REALLY SHORT BITS!"**

**My big sister hates me. She cut of my hair, and now she won't talk to me!" But I've found a **_**very useful secret.**_

**Everything is about to change.**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

My Big sister Lucy Ashley hates me and I know why.

It's because I was born after her and we both have the name.

When Lucy Ashley was three, I was born. Everyone said I was _soooooooo cute!_ Mum says they stopped saying Lucy ashley was cute so she threw all my baby clothes down the toilet.

I look younger than I really am. I'm seventeen years old, but some-times people think I look fourteen or fifteen. Lucy Ashely calls me a baby doll, but she doesn't mean It In a nice way. She says I should try to look my age, but It's not my fault! I can't change how I look.

But now It's worse than ever. Lucy Ashley cut of my hair and Mom went crazy at her.

Then Lucy Ashley stopped talking to me.

Strange, Isn't It?

Lucy Ashley cut off my hair and got into trouble, and she blames me for it!

She must really hate me, that girl. Let me explain.

We were watching the TV aka television and a show came up, about hair. It said that a haircut can change the way you look. It can make you look older or younger.

Lucy Ashley said, "Maybe If we cut your hair, people wouldn't think you're so cute any more!"

"Yeah," I said, not really listening.

Lucy Ashley turned of the TV (television). "Aren't you sick of people saying how cute you look?"

she asked.

"Yeah," I said again, but now I _was _listening.

"So why don't we cut your hair short, so you look your age?" Lucy Ashley said.

I wasn't sure. It sounded exciting, cutting my hair. I liked the idea of doing something different and looking older. But It's a big thing to cut off all your hair. And I've had long hair all my life.

"But what would Mom say?" I said.

"Mom!" Lucy Ashley rolled her eyes. Her hair is light blonde and up to her neck with a one sided pony tail. It kinks up around her ears.

"Why do you always worry what mum thinks?"

"It's not Mom's hair," she said.

She had a point.

It wasn't mum's hair, It was _my _hair.

"Come, on let's do It."

Lucy Ashley eyes looked bright and excitement.

It was exciting to do something like this together, just let her and me.

It felt a bit like the stories you read of sisters going shopping and trying on clothes together.

It felt good - Lucy Ashley liked me.

It also seemed a bit naughty to do something without Mom knowing.

"OK," I said.  
"Lets's do it,"

Lucy Ashley smiled.

I bet my eyes looked as bright and excited as Lucy Ashley's.

* * *

**Lucy Ashley: "Chapter ends!" **

**Lucy: "Me won't update this new story until you put two reviews, favourites and follows.**

**Me: "THANKS FOR READING MY NEW STORY!"  
Lucy: *blows kisses***

**Lucy/Me: "BYE BYE!"  
Lucy Ashley: "What ever!"**


	2. Read

**Me: "Sorry For not updating in a long time I was really busy!"**

**Lucy: "Me has some important news to tell you" *sad smile***  
**Me: "I won't be updating for like a 1 or 2 weeks because I am going on a holiday and tomorrow I'm going to a funeral." "SORRY!"**

**Lucy: "Me won't update until she's back!"**

**Me: "So sorry!"**

**Lucy: "This will be posted in every story that ME has!"**

**All: "Bye, bye wished you a happy new years and a great christmas!"**

**-Lunavampirehunter**


End file.
